blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
Pre-series * Stone Age: Mentioned as the last time Zeg changed his tires. (The Bouncy Tires) * Roarian, originally a statue, was brought to life by the sunstone. (The Flying Lion) Current era Season 1 * Blaze of Glory: ** Blaze and his driver, AJ, discover Axle City. ** Blaze and AJ meet Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Crusher and Pickle, the second-to-last of whom they form a rivalry with. ** The Monster Machine World Championship is held. ** Blaze becomes a Monster Machine racer and participates in his first race, the Monster Machine World Championship. *Starla loses one of her pistons in a muddy swamp but Blaze returns it to her. (The Driving Force) *Crusher takes Gabby’s toolbox when all the Monster Machines have problems, so Blaze retrieves it. (Tool Duel) *Gabby orders Silly Tires, one of them in particular being Super Bouncy Tires which Zeg tries out. (The Bouncy Tires) *Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Crusher and Pickle get stranded on a tropical island. (Epic Sail) *Stuntmania is held. (Stuntmania!) *Stripes shows Blaze and AJ his jungle horn, which Crusher steals from him (The Jungle Horn) *The Team Truck Challenge is held. (The Team Truck Challenge) *Crusher makes Clive’s baker bots go haywire. (Cake-tastrophe!) *Blaze learns how to lasso from Starla. (Cattle Drive) *Crusher also learns how to lasso, but has trouble at first. (Cattle Drive) *Blaze and Starla find five cows and move them to Starla's barn. (Cattle Drive) *The Truckball Tournament is held. (Truckball Team-Up) *Blaze and AJ meet a fan, Ferris, who turns out to be a "mystery bandit" who somehow took Blaze's Steel Wheel Trophy on his magnet. (The Mystery Bandit) *Mud Fest is held, and Blaze and AJ meet Gasquatch who joins in the fun. (Gasquatch!) *Blaze earns three Truck Rangers badges in one day. (Truck Rangers) *The Truck Wash parts had been sent flying away, courtesy of Crusher. (Trouble at the Truck Wash) *Blaze and Zeg find an egg and help get it back to its nest. (Zeg and the Egg) *Crusher and Pickle gets stranded on a rocket. (Runaway Rocket) *The Dragon Island Duel is held. (Dragon Island Duel) *Crusher sends Blaze away, forcing AJ to go rescue Blaze (Dragon Island Duel) *The Monster Machines sans Pickle catch the Sneezles, and Gabby cures them all with medicine oil. (Sneezing Cold) Season 2 *Blaze becomes a firefighter. (Fired Up!) *Blaze and Zeg were playing Geyser Blast, which results in Zeg getting launched to the mud pits. (Dino Dash) *On Halloween, the Monster Machines retrieve their stolen candy from Crusher. (Truck or Treat!) *The Race to the Top of the World is held. (Race to the Top of the World) *Pegwheel the pirate truck and his crew form a friendship with Blaze and his friends. (Some time after Race to the Top of the World) *On Christmas Eve, Blaze finds Santa Clause's missing presents with Crusher's help, then turns into a sleigh to deliver them super fast. (Monster Machine Christmas) *The Piggy 500 is held. (Piggy 500) *The Royal Race is held (Knight Riders) *Blaze helps Darington fill his battery with energy so he can fly to the moon. (Darington to the Moon!) *Sparky the fire beetle learns to fly and is returned to his family. (Spark Bug) *Blaze and the firefighters put out a fire on an old bridge. (Five Alarm Blaze) *The Axle City Grand Prix is held. (Axle City Grand Prix) *Blaze, AJ, Gabby and Pegwheel go on a treasure hunt and discover a treasure track. (Treasure Track) *Crusher's Grammy came to watch Crusher race with Blaze. (Rocket Ski Rescue) *Crusher uses rocket skies and Blaze and Grammy have to work hard to save him. (Rocket Ski Rescue) *The Dinosaur Parade is held. (Dinosaur Parade) * Race Car Adventures: **Blaze and AJ discover VelocityVille. (Race Car Superstar) **Blaze transforms into an aerodynamic race car for the first time. (Race Car Superstar) **The Race to Eagle Rock is held. (Race to Eagle Rock) **Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Crusher and Pickle turn into race cars for the first time. (Race to Eagle Rock) **Blaze and AJ ride the Sky Track to retrieve Swoops' rotor. (Sky Track) **Blaze, AJ, Stripes, Crusher and Pickle find the Wishing Wheel and Blaze makes a wish for everyone's wish to come true. (The Wishing Wheel) **The Hundred Mile Race is held. (The Hundred Mile Race) **The Polar Derby is held. (The Polar Derby) *Crusher makes an Auto-Vac to do all the cleaning for him, but it sucks up everything else instead, including him. (Pickle Power) Season 3 *The Dinocoaster opens at the Axle City Fair. (Dinocoaster) *Blaze and the Monster Machines are given speed lights. (Light Riders) *Darington celebrates his birthday. (Catch That Cake!) *Blaze and Starla find the Bouncing Bull Racetrack and ride it. (The Bouncing Bull Racetrack) *Gasquatch buys Mega Mud Robot at the toy store. Pickle also buys a remote control dog. (Mega Mud Robot) *A dragon steals the Royal Charging Station, but Blaze managed to get it back. (Knighty Knights) *Stripes gets stuck in a hole and Blaze turns himself into a tow truck to save him. (Tow Truck Tough) * Wild Wheels: **Blaze, AJ and Stripes discover Animal Island. (Animal Island) **Lazard steals the animals' powers, but Blaze and Stripes return them. (Animal Island) **Lazard discovers his color-changing powers. (Animal Island) **The Jungle Ball Tournament is held; when the ball is lost, Tooks gets trapped while retrieving it, but Blaze, Starla and Darington saved her. (Toucan Do It!) **The Super Sky Race is held. (Falcon Quest) **Blaze and Zeg discover Insect City. (The Big Ant-venture) **The Animal Island Championship is held. (Ready, Set, Roar!) **Blaze becomes king of Animal Island. (The Great Animal Crown) *Blaze, AJ and Pegwheel find three jeweled keys which open a golden treasure chest, containing a pirate party for them. (Race for the Golden Treasure) *Crusher sends Blaze's Blazing Speed engine flying, but Blaze, AJ and Gabby retrieved it with propulsion methods. (Need for Blazing Speed) *Watts arrives in Axle City, and Gabby becomes her driver. (Fast Friends) *Crusher sends AJ and Gabby flying away in a bubble, but Blaze and Watts helped save their partners. (Raceday Rescue) *The second Team Truck Challenge is held. (Defeat the Cheat) *Crusher resists cheating and wins a race for the first time. (Defeat the Cheat) Season 4 *Blaze and Darington join a circus of chickens after finding them lost in the woods. (The Chicken Circus!) *Pickle hosts his family campout. (The Pickle Family Campout) *Robot Riders: **Crusher accidentally makes three wrecking robots without following the rules of robotics. (Robot Power) **Blaze turns into a robot for the first time. (Robot Power) **Gabby builds Robot Headquarters. (Breaking the Ice) **Blaze answers his first emergency and rescues Little Bunny from a breaking patch of ice. (Breaking the Ice) **Blaze turns his friends into robots for the first time and they solve three emergencies together. (Robots to the Rescue) **Crusher and Pickle make their own robots, Klunk and Beeper. (Robots to the Rescue) **Blaze and Zeg meet Stompy, Chompy and Squeak and help them home to T-Rex Rock. (T-Rex Trouble) **Blaze and Zeg use Robo-Racer mode for the first time. (T-Rex Trouble) **Pickle turns into a robot for the first time. (Meatball Mayhem) **Crusher accidentally adds too many grow spice and gets trapped in a giant meatball. (Meatball Mayhem) **The Monster Machines go to outer space to rescue Commander Megan after she becomes stranded on Pluto. (Robots in Space) *A super-size prize machine arrives temporarily at the Axle City Fair, and Blaze does jobs to earn coins to get a prize of his own. (The Super-Size Prize) *Pickle gets a job as a waiter, construction worker and musician. (The Super-Size Prize) * The Race to Lava Island is held, and Blaze is given special Power Tires. (Power Tires) * Pickle opens a tire store. (Power Tires) * Blaze and AJ become ninjas and save Crusher and Pickle after they get launched to a mountain. (Ninja Blaze) *A snow day arrives in Axle City and Blaze and his friends have a snow day. (Snow Day Showdown) *Blaze and AJ get their hot chocolate back after Crusher accidentally sends it launching to a hill. (Snow Day Showdown) *Blaze, Stripes and Starla turn into construction vehicles to save Crusher and Pickle after they temporarily build a tall tower with no way down. (Construction Crew to the Rescue) * Blaze and AJ become police officers. (Officer Blaze) * Bump Bumperman celebrates his birthday. (Officer Blaze) * Blaze and AJ discover the Great Forest and return Roarian his sunstone when it goes missing. (The Flying Lion) * The King accidentally launches himself on the snack-a-pult and gets trapped by Bighorn Barbarians, so Blaze, AJ, and his pet dragon Zeke rescue him. (Royal Rescue) * Pickle opens a knight store at the castle market. (Royal Rescue) * Blaze and AJ help the Genie find his wishing jewels. (Blaze and the Magic Genie) * Pickle hosts Let's Make a Wish. (Blaze and the Magic Genie) * The Midnight Mile is held. (The Midnight Mile) Category:Lists